Princesses Of The Dark Side
by Sutty93
Summary: A 'What If' series of events that turn beloved heroines into potentially more monstrous villains than they originally face. Mostly Disney, but if some artwork catches my eye I could be open to writing a chapter on it. Pictures that inspire each chapter will be posted with it.
1. Elsa, The Ice Queen

Having been raised to believe her powers were to be feared and to never expose them, Elsa always tried to hold her powers in check and bury them deep within herself. But whenever she did use them (willingly or not) she could never deny the euphoric thrill that would course through her, causing her to lose further control until she could reign herself in. But when her parents tragically died en route to attend the wedding of her distant cousin Rapunzel, Elsa lost her greatest calming influence and reason for hiding her powers: her father. Completely shutting off the rest of the world over the pain she feels at having lost her parents, and the guilt that their death has left her in charge of the kingdom of Arendelle, Elsa awaits the day of her coronation with dread and unease.

Three years later, when the day finally here, Elsa invites everyone she could think of to attend the event. But when a series of events starting with Rapunzel's attempts to offer Elsa her sympathies at the death of her parents all those years ago, and ending with Elsa arguing with her estranged younger sister Anna leaves the truth of Elsa's powers out in the open, the recently crowned monarch flees to the fjords that surround the castle.

As she runs away, Elsa's emotions of fear, guilt and anger that have surrounded her use of her powers melts away. Finally letting go of her perceived obligations to her family and kingdom, Elsa's powers explode as she blankets the kingdom in a blizzard and builds for herself a glacial palace high in the mountain. Indulging herself to the fullest extent over the next few days with her newfound control over her powers, Elsa is surprised and angered when her sister arrives at her new home demanding that she return to Arendelle and end the blizzard that has gripped the kingdom.

Faced with the one she blames the most for her forced isolation for the past fifteen years in the form of her sister, Elsa invites Anna into her palace, and then immediately has the ice sculptures of their parents throw her in the dungeon. Anna, confused as to what her sister has done and why she is doing it, pleads with her sister to stop. Enraged by her sister's pleas and questions, Elsa reveals how it's all Anna's fault, how she had to hide the truth of who she was because of Anna's childhood injury and subsequent memory modification by the rock trolls. As she explains all this, Elsa's anger continues to build until she claims that she will no longer hide herself from the world, that she's "Let it go." At the peak of Elsa's angry outburst, she unleashes a blast of magic that strikes Anna in the heart.

Realizing that she has just sentenced her sister to a slow and cold death, Elsa offers one last taunt to Anna before leaving her to suffer alone and cold (as Elsa had suffered through the years): "You know Anna, I think I'm finally ready to build a snowman." And with a wave of her hand, Elsa creates a snowman in the shape of the one she'd made on that fateful day all those years ago, leaving him to guard her sister and report when she would be too cold to save herself.


	2. Snow, The White Death

After being woken from her curse by the Prince, Snow White (who is about 13 at this point) goes off to live with her saviour. Along the way to his castle in the neighbouring kingdom, Snow insists that they stop by her old castle so that she and her stepmother can make up. Knowing that the queen tried to kill her, only makes Snow more insistent that their relationship be fixed. But upon arriving at her former castle home, Snow learns that the old hag that gave her the poisoned apple was actually her stepmother in disguise and that she is actually dead, thanks in part to the dwarves chasing her to the cliff in the storm on the night of her being poisoned. The Magic Mirror, being a loyal servant of the queen, manipulates Snow into feeling guilty for the murder of the queen (something she was already feeling upon hearing the news of her death, but the Mirror only makes it worse). With nothing left for her in the castle she used to call home, Snow and her Prince continue on to his kingdom, where they are promptly married.

As time passes, Snow grows into her beauty and out of love with the Prince, who has become psychologically abusive in the years that they've been married. Now twenty, both the Prince's abuse and her constant guilt at being the reason her stepmother was dead (the Magic Mirror constantly sending her nightmares to remind her that her beauty is the source of all her pain, but also her only redeeming feature) have twisted Snow into a bitter version of herself. The Prince, who practically forced Snow to marry him as repayment for saving her life, has come up with his greatest abuse yet: not only will he disfigure Snow to the point of nonrecognition, he'll do the same to their 5-year-old daughter if she doesn't provide him with a male heir.

This is what finally sets Snow off. Seeing her beauty as the only thing that makes her worth anything to anyone, she is determined to keep it. And with the threat to her daughter's beauty, which in itself is a mirror to Snow's, Snow convinces herself to return to her childhood home. While searching her stepmother's things for something that will ensure that her next child is the male heir her husband wants so bad, the Magic Mirror continues to manipulate the desperate woman.

But seeing a part of its former mistress in the beauty obsessed Snow, the Mirror decides to enact one final revenge upon Snow, by making her like her old enemy. Tricking her into a brewing a potion that unlocks her inhibitions, rather than ensure a male child, the Mirror unleashes the darkest and deepest secrets of Snow's soul.

Returning to her castle, bringing the Magic Mirror with her, Snow plays the dutiful wife, cleaning the entire castle and baking her Prince a special pie as a birthday present. However, in the pie is the same apple that had cursed her all those years ago, (the curse keeping it from rotting) and the Prince is soon under its spell. Snow, not wanting to have the Prince wake up similarly to how she escaped the curse, declares him dead and only allows herself and her daughter to attend the funeral. She then burns his body and buries his ashes in the one spot nobody would ever look for them: at the bottom of the cliff where her stepmother died. Hers and her daughter's beauty now safe, Snow starts to search the kingdoms for the bravest, strongest and most beautiful men to ensure that she is never alone and that her daughter always has a father figure in her life.


	3. Hermione Granger, Mudblood Lady of Death

Ever since they met on their first train ride to Hogwarts, Hermione had always felt an attraction to Harry Potter. And as the years passed, that attraction only grew as she saw him grow into the man that would one day be the hero of the wizarding world. But no matter how much she loved him, Hermione knew that Harry didn't love her in the same way as she loved him. His lack of a proper mother figure, combined with the obvious physical, intellectual, and personal aspects of Ginny, caused Harry to fall for the only Weasley female. Reluctantly accepting this fact, Hermione begrudgingly decided to become friends with Ginny and start dating Ron, hoping that she could date Harry vicariously through the two of them.

But when Voldemort returned to power at the end of their fourth year, Hermione knew things would never be the same again. Reinvigorating her unyielding loyalty and love for Harry, Hermione secretly devoted the next two and a half years to learning all she could about not only Voldemort but all manner of obscure magic and the Dark Arts as well, so that no matter what happened in Harry's quest to destroy the Dark Lord, she would be prepared to handle it swiftly and appropriately. But when Ron leaves their search for Voldemort's Horcruxes, Hermione sees her opportunity to finally have Harry for herself. Acting heartbroken for weeks to not only draw his sympathies but to deflect any suspicion Harry could have about her true intentions, Hermione finally throws herself at Harry and is pleasantly surprised when he gives into her seductions.

Their new relationship continues until, after their debacle in Godric's Hollow, word of Ron's death and Ginny's hospitalization reaches them. This news causes Harry to confess that he only slept with Hermione to ignore the pain that he had given up Ginny had caused to constantly claw at his heart, and that he thought that she was only doing the same, just about Ron. Utterly devastated by this revelation, Hermione reveals her true feelings for Harry, and is left utterly heartbroken by his revelation that she has never been anything but a sister to him. Unable to bear the pain that his pitying gaze now holds for her, Hermione leaves in the middle of the night for St. Mungo's Hospital to kill Ginny.

But upon finding that Ginny isn't alone, Hermione starts to vent her frustrations on the Weasley matriarch, culminating in the elder witch demanding to know what Hermione is doing at the hospital. Calmly stating the truth, Hermione pulls out her wand and attempts to kill the injured girl on the hospital bed. Deflecting the curse at the last second, Mrs. Weasley and Hermione begin to duel. The commotion of the duel draws nearly everyone in the hospital to come investigate and attempt to stop Hermione from completing her mission. But with her using the vast knowledge she's amassed since Voldemort's return, Hermione is able to easily defeat and kill everyone that gets in her way. She traps the souls of both Ginny and Molly Weasley before burning the hospital down with Fiendfyre. As the curse destroys the hospital around her, Hermione realizes what she has done and falls to her knees in the ashes of the building. When she comprehends that her actions will never allow for Harry to love her, her mind snaps and she goes insane. Standing back up, her clothes frayed and torn, Hermione lets loose her terrifying talents on the world as she becomes even more of a cruel and monstrous plague upon the world than Voldemort and Grindelwald combined.


	4. Ariel, The Sinister Siren

The youngest of seven daughters to the king and queen of Atlantica, the rebellious Ariel has never done as she was told. At sixteen, she's become so headstrong that her father has had to resort to having his court composer keep on eye on her, as he's the only one that the girl seems to be willing to listen to. But when Triton learns that Ariel has fallen for the human prince that has constantly been roaming the seas under his domain in search of a mystical voice he heard one night (actually Ariel's voice), the king is furious. Tracking his daughter to her secret grotto filled with human curiosities, Ariel is devastated when her father destroys everything within the cave, including her precious statue of her human prince. Vowing to never forgive her father for his actions, Ariel swims away in grief and anger.

In her largest fit of teenage rebellion to date, Ariel rashly decides to go to her disgraced Aunt Ursula, the sea witch, in an attempt to not only leave the ocean behind but also to be with her beloved prince. Ursula, seeing the political opportunity that the girl provides, agrees to help her estranged niece but for a price: her voice and a three-day time limit to make the prince return her feelings. And with Ursula's magic, Ariel is given the ability to walk on land, but is also knocked unconscious until the next morning.

When Ariel wakes, she finds herself awash on the shore near where her prince docks his ship. Unfortunately, his ship is not there as he appears to be out at sea, as he once again had set out to find the mystical voice that he's obsessed over for nearly a year. But as she draws nearer the dock, Ariel notices that it's more populated than usual and everyone seems to be in a sorrowful daze: the prince's ship had sunk the previous night, and the prince had drowned. (Wrongfully) thinking her father was the one who sunk the ship, Ariel immediately runs off into the ocean to confront him.

Without her tail the girl quickly finds herself tired, but continues until she is so exhausted that she can no longer keep herself afloat. Simultaneously sinking into the depths of the sea and unconsciousness, Ariel is saved at the last minute by a passing mermaid who recognized her and brings her to her father's palace. When she awakes, Ariel finds herself trapped in an air bubble and her father looming over with an expression both enraged and saddened. Forgetting that she no longer has a voice, Ariel starts to yell at Triton with all the ferocity of the ocean, accusing him of spitefully killing her beloved prince.

Triton, putting the fact that she can't speak and that she's human together, surmises that she went to Ursula and demands to know about the deal his daughter struck with the sea witch. Ariel, now fully convinced that her father did indeed kill the prince, refuses to tell him anything; constantly silently shouting that she hates him and demanding her release. After an hour has passed of this stalemate, Triton finally breaks down and apologizes for his actions at the cave and the destruction he wrought upon it. Ariel thinks that this is a ploy to earn her trust and forgiveness, and steadfastly refuses to accept the genuine apology from her father.

After Triton leaves to give Ariel her space, the girl is surprised to see Ursula swim in through the window. Offering to return the girl's voice and tail now that the prince is dead and their deal is moot, Ursula suggests that Ariel not only leave Atlantica, but also come learn the ways of sea magic from her, so that she may one day enact a terrible vengeance upon her father. Ariel, having wanted to immediately go and punish her father after being free of the air bubble and able to speak and swim again, for once sees the wisdom of having a long game and agrees to accompany her aunt to learn seacraft.

For the next year, Ariel throws herself into the application of Ursula's teachings on magic, slowly becoming a more eel-esque mermaid in the process. During this time, Triton believes she has returned to land and that he will never see her again, which greatly depresses him. It's also in this year that Ariel comes up with her idea for a fitting revenge on her father for killing her beloved prince. Upon hearing her plan, Ursula is actually shocked, but agrees to follow through and help her young protégé in completing it, while adding her own demented flourish.

With the help of the giant squid as a distraction, Ariel and Ursula kidnap Ariel's six older sisters. Triton, rightfully suspecting Ursula's involvement in the mass kidnapping of his daughters, heads to the cave with a group of soldiers in an attempt to force Ursula to return the six princesses. But what they find there is not what they expect: Ursula is nowhere to be found, but the seven princesses are. Ariel floats above the mangled bodies of her sisters, their tailfins crowning her mass of blood red hair. When Triton sees her, he can't comprehend why and how she is there and the reason her sisters shrink in fear as her shadow passes over them.

Heartlessly, Ariel tells her father that her sisters have paid the price for his actions; that now he knows what its like to have his world destroyed by someone he thought loved him. Still confused, Triton claims how wrong all this is and that he has suffered in the past year by not being able to see Ariel. Using some of her new sea magic, Ariel kills the guards her father brought with him as she relates her time spent on land. As she tells of how she came to realize that her beloved prince had been killed before she had even got to introduce herself to him, she takes his trident from his hands. And just before she is about to strike down her father, he confesses to having never known that the prince Ariel had been in love with had died; that he'd spent that night at her grotto trying to collect any salvageable trinkets for her when she returned.

Ariel, now so far gone in her hatred and on the cusp of her final vengeance, can't believe the words that her father is confessing and vaporizes him with a cry of heartbroken anger. Its only after he's dead that Ursula reveals herself, laughing hysterically, as she confesses to sinking the boat and drowning Ariel's beloved prince as she sung to him in Ariel's voice. Stunned by what her mentor is revealing, Ariel nearly drops her father's trident and offers a futile resistance as Ursula tries to steal the trident from her. Ariel uses every ounce of sea magic that she's learnt in the past year to help her regain the trident, knowing that if Ursula gets control of it she'll kill Ariel.

As the two struggle, Ursula quickly gets the upper hand with the use of her tentacles. But just before she's about to kill Ariel, Ariel's sisters attack the sea witch, causing her to drop the trident. Ariel picks it up and opens a rift in the ocean floor and creating a whirlpool to drag the sea witch below the ocean floor. Calling her sisters to get away before they too are sucked into the whirlpool, Ariel can't even react as she sees Ursula's tentacles wrap themselves around five of her six sisters just as she is pulled into the whirlpool and drags them down with her. Alana, her immediately older sister is the only one left, and in the silence that follows the deaths of their elder sisters, steals the trident from Ariel. Ariel, fully accepting her fate, simply closes her eyes to her sister's will. But Alana does nothing but tell her sister to never again show herself in the kingdom of Atlantica. Ariel simply nods, as she leaves; swimming to oceans unknown, her heartbreaking song the only think that marks her location as it calls sailors to her, and their death.


	5. Aurora, Mistress of Nightmare

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"After being awoken from the sleeping curse placed upon her by Maleficent, Princess Aurora fulfilled her heart's desire and married her saviour Prince Phillip. Unfortunately, her newfound bliss was not to be permanent. Shortly after moving into Phillip's castle, Aurora started to have nightmares. While she could never recall any specific details, the dread with which she woke always brought screams of terror. The one thing she was able to remember was the same eerie green glow that had attracted her to the fateful spinning wheel and the chilling laughter of Maleficent echoing in the back of her mind./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"After a month of these formless nightmares, Aurora tried so hard to resist the temptation to fall asleep for as long as she could, trying to force herself into insomnia. But between the need for sleep and the lack of restful sleep she actually got, it would only have been a few days that she was able to resist before sleep and nightmares once again overtook her. And through it all, getting little sleep himself, was Phillip, as he refused to let Aurora sleep alone so that he may comfort her when the nightmares struck. But even true love can turn to resentment without proper bodily care./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"As months turn to nearly two years, Phillip could no longer take the strain of having to deal with the seemingly still cursed Aurora. And with broken hearts, but respect and understanding, Phillip and Aurora parted ways. On her journey back to her own kingdom, the sleep deprived Aurora found herself, not at her parents' castle, but at the abandoned lair of Maleficent. Having spent the past two and a half days wondering the woods, Aurora desperately needed a rest and was past the point of caring about using the bed of her enemy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"The castle was vast and mostly empty, but large scorch marks, piles of bones and weapons, and the rotting corpses of Maleficent's bestial followers were to be found throughout. As she searched for anything resembling a bed, Aurora darkly thought that her nightmares would finally take form from all the things she saw in the castle that terrified and disgusted her. She finally found a bed, oddly in the dungeon. With a pang of guilt, as she knew that the last person to use the bed was Phillip, Aurora laid her head down and let the blackness swallow her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Four days later, Aurora wakes up, rested and relieved that she hadn't had any nightmares at all. Having more energy than she has had in nearly two years, Aurora quickly makes the remaining journey to her parents' castle in less than a day. Stephen and Leah are happy to see their daughter, but also saddened by her return and her tale of sleeplessness. It is also here that Aurora learns of how long she was asleep for in Maleficent's castle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"But it is also in her parents' castle that her nightmares return. Aurora tries for as long as she can to hide this fact, but is eventually found out by her parents. And after many angry debates, it is agreed that Aurora should return to the place where she found solace from her nightmares while Flora, Fauna and Merryweather try to find out not only what is causing the nightmares but for a way to have them stop. And so, Aurora leaves for Maleficent's lair, once again all alone. And once again, despite her horror and disgust at the state of the castle, Aurora sleeps soundly in the bed in the dungeon./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"As time goes by, Aurora tries to make the former witch's lair as homey as possible: cleaning out all the bodies, dusting away the cobwebs, cleaning away the scorch marks and growing a bed of roses in every room in the castle. After finally having made the castle presentable to her parents, Aurora invites them over, while also asking for some supplies to help with the upkeep of the place. It is during this reunion that Aurora's mother suggests another one, with Phillip. Aurora, both wanting to see her true love again and knowing the things that Maleficent did to him as she kept him in her home, is torn by the thought of inviting him to her new home. When she confides these feelings to her parents, they offer to be the ones to invite Phillip and to be the ones that bring him to the castle that has become Aurora's sanctuary./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"After figuring out the details of this plan to try and bring Aurora and Phillip back together, the king and queen decide to spend the night at Aurora's castle, as a journey back to their own would have taken most of the night. And it is during this night that Aurora finds herself invading the dreams of her parents, turning the peaceful slumber of the king and queen into fitful and uneasy hours as she strangely, secretly, revels in the ways she's tormenting her parents. The next morning when Aurora asks how her parents slept, and they claim to have slept fine, Aurora puts the experience down as a strange and cruel dream, as she didn't think it was possible to enter the dreams of others./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"But over the next month, Aurora continued to dream about infiltrating the dreams of her parents and turning them to nightmares. And just like the night they stayed at her castle, Aurora found herself secretly enjoying the havoc she was wreaking upon her parents. And the more she enjoyed it, the more she experimented; throwing the memories of one parent into the nightmares of the other, sowing seeds of doubt and mistrust and watching as the initial dreams became more and more paranoid. And when her parents did return, Aurora couldn't help but smile at the clear tension that was between them. But as they had brought Phillip with them, this smile was short lived, as Aurora had to deal with the tension between herself and former husband./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Having been nearly a year since she'd last seen him, Aurora was surprised how she fell into old habits with Phillip so easily. And it was with no reservations that she took him to her chambers after dinner and enjoyed the full extent of his company. Her reservations came when she found herself entering his dreams later that night, just as she had entered the dreams of her parents when they had first stayed at her castle. Acting more tentative than she had ever in her parents' dreams, Aurora explored his subconscious rather than unleash nameless fears that lay within there./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"But it was the things she discovered within that made her unleash the full reach of her newfound power upon Phillip. Not only had he secretly enjoyed the disturbing tortures Maleficent had put him through, but he'd also tried to have the maids in his castle re-enact upon him these 'tortures', not only after Aurora had left, but before as well. One of these maids was also pregnant because of these affairs. And so, using every trick she'd learnt while terrorizing her parents, Aurora truly unleashed her anger at Phillip's betrayal upon his mind. She unleashed every fear, every doubt and every source of pain upon his sleeping form./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"By the time morning came, Phillip was a drooling mess and was completely subservient to Aurora. Claiming that he was tired, Aurora dismissed her parents' questions by saying that he would be spending a few more days with her as they discussed their future, before returning to his own kingdom to set anything they had come up with into motion. Once her parents were gone, Aurora returned to torturing the man she thought was her true love. Only after extracting his every thought and service did she relent in her torture of him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Using his title and the occasion of their reunion, Aurora invited everyone from their families and kingdoms to attend their remarriage ceremony at her castle. She insisted that as many people as possible spend the night so she could truly test her terrible talents on all those who attended. She was especially delighted when Flora, Fauna and Merryweather decided to stay, and their minds yielded so much magic in ways that she could make herself more powerful./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"A year later, with both kingdoms bowing to her, Aurora and Maleficent seemed to be more like sisters rather than enemies. Aurora had even revived Diablo and grown a pair of large black horns similar to Maleficent's iconic headdress. As the Mistress of Nightmare, Aurora terrorizes the sleep of children and adults who refuse to obey her laws, no longer needing her victims to spend the night in her castle for her to enter their dreams./span/p 


	6. Megara, Whore of Hades

Having sold her soul to Hades to save the love of her life had backfired for Megara in more ways than she could count. Not only was she forever indebted to the Lord of the Underworld, but her boyfriend had left her for a woman that was her exact opposite not a week after she had him brought back to life. But the worst of it all came with the introduction of Hercules. Despite her knowing better, and his being Hades' enemy, Megara couldn't help but fall in love with Wonder Boy. And once Hades found this out, did he ever play Hercules for a fool with that information. Being sapped of his strength, Hercules made a fool's bargain with Hades to ensure Meg's safety, not knowing that she was never in any real danger. But when Meg sacrificed herself to save Wonder Boy's life, she nullified the deal and allowed Hercules to fight the Titans Hades had unleashed in his bid to overthrow Zeus and rule Olympus. And while he was successful, Megara had died to ensure this crucial victory for Hercules.

Upon finding herself in the Underworld, Meg began to despair at never being able to see Hercules again. But when he miraculously shows up, and somehow doesn't die in the attempt to save her life, Meg can't believe her luck at finding a guy who would go to any length to ensure her safety and happiness. But as Hercules carries her soul to her body, Megara feels a pain worse than death. Realising that her soul can't leave the Underworld, Hercules rushes to retrieve her body in the hopes that he can return her to life and then have her leave the Underworld.

But as Hercules is retrieving her body, Hades escapes the pit Hercules had thrown him in and comes upon Meg, a most malicious smile on his face. Sending the ever-incompetent Pain and Panic to delay Hercules long enough for him to succeed at his latest scheme, Megara cowers in fear as the god of death approaches her. Starting off as slick and slimy as he always did, Hades offers her another deal, hinting that she'll truly be free if she agrees. Knowing there's always a catch and he wouldn't offer something unless he was getting much more in return, Meg refuses to even let Hades say what her end of the bargain would be. But when she sees the unsettling flair of the fire that was the god's hair and the smile return to his dead lips, Meg realizes that she's made a terrible mistake.

Finding herself in the god's bedchamber and the two of them suddenly naked, Meg screams as Hades begins to force himself upon her and attacks her as savagely as his godly powers will allow. And even though she has no physical body, Meg feels as violated as she ever did in life. But the true horror begins when Meg feels the second penetrating organ, and her rising pleasure at it all. Horrified that she's stopped fighting and has started to enjoy Hades raping her, Megara's truest low point comes at the moment when she cries out Hades' name in ultimate pleasure, just as Hercules bursts through the door carrying her corpse. The rage she sees upon his face is almost impossible for Meg to comprehend, as her Wonder Boy seethes at the sight before him.

With all his godly strength, Hercules plunges his fingers into the skull of Megara's corpse and rips her body apart vertically, before lashing forward upon Hades and using the ripped halves of Meg's corpse as clubs. Hades, while still thrusting into her, hauls Meg up and uses her spirit as a shield, but Hercules doesn't seem to care as he continues on his assault. As her body and spirit connect with each of Hercules' swings, Meg can feel all the pain that had been inflicted upon her body when Hercules ripped it apart, and combined with the ultimate pleasure that Hades was still giving her, caused Megara's mind to snap.

Hades, who's been oblivious to the pounding Hercules has been attempting to inflict upon him, feels Meg go numb in his arms and finally looks to Hercules. Reaching out with a single hand and choking the little sunspot into submission in an instant, Hades sassily details to Hercules that, in the Underworld, there is only one god: Hades; while also bemoaning the fact that Hercules' attack has left Meg a ragdoll. Reaching into Hercules, Hades grabs the last of the hero's impressive strength and rips it out, before throwing it into the lifeless spirit of Megara. Having nothing godly left in him, Hades kills Hercules as Meg comes sentient once again and the two resume their savage coupling.

Since then, Meg has served Hades with boundless fervor as his bed slave and even convinced the god to make her appearance more like his, so as to indulge his narcissism. Whenever she thinks of life, all she thinks of is how right she was that no man was ever good enough for her; only a god can treat her the way she was meant to be treated, only Hades could own her.


End file.
